Obsession
by Sansaryas
Summary: Meet Molly - She's not your regular OC. Well, she wants the boys, just like we do, and she'll do what she can to get them - But what if they don't want her? (Supposed to be humor, but it's probably more ridicolous than funny xD) Rated T for swearing that might appear later on.


**Obsession**

**Introduction:**

**So, this is not to harass the people who write OC-stories, because they can be really great sometimes! I just couldn't help myself, since I think it's quite stupid to expect a new girl can just go into town, and at the moment of the guys lays eyes on her, they want her right away, but she's not interested, at first, and then she usually gives in... Well, meet my OC -  
Molly Limon.  
She's not wanted - But just like us she wants all of the guys! xD  
In each chapter, she'll be going after a different guy, so let's see how they'll all react ;)**

**(Oh and Obsession is obviously the title, because she's rather obsessed with our boys)**

**Chapter One - Dirty for Damon**

**(Well, Damon seems to be the favorite of most, so why not start here?)**

Molly lay in her bed, waiting for her father to fall asleep. He sure was taking his time! Well, it must be the new house, she thought to herself. Usually, he'd go out like a light the second his head hit the pillow. She'd wanted to go to Mystic Falls for ages, after hearing about all the supernatural stuff that was going on - And knowing that there was a whole bunch of sexy, supernatural guys.  
Well, that would be an adventure - She already had it planned out, she would find Damon Salvatore, the hottest of the guys (she'd googled all to be able to pick one) and she would make him fall for her. Simple as that!

There was just one thing - Damon wasn't attending the local high school, so that wouldn't be an option. She couldn't ditch it either, since she wanted to be able to study to be a doctor, so she needed to keep her grades up. Sure, she could probably find him in town when she was done with school, but she thought it'd be stupid to wait, when she could just go find him now.

When she finally heard the loud snoring she was very used to, the same snoring which had made her mother leave them, she got up from bed, quickly stripping out of her pajamas, to put on something more... Attracting. She knew Damon was a "bad" boy, she'd done her re-search.  
That's why she'd bought just the right dress - A lowcut, short, red dress, that clung tightly to her body, making all her curves visible. She looked at herself in the mirror, adding just a bit more mascara, eyeliner and brushing her strawberryblonde curls, wondering if buying a red dress had been the right choice with that haircolor. She was just about to spray herself with a tad of perfume, before she realized it would probably be better without it, then he would be able to smell the blood in her veins, and that'd definitely get his attention.

When she was finally satisfied with her appearence, she climbed out the window, and jumped to the ground. It was no more than half a meter down, she'd made sure to pick the room which would be easiest to exit through at night. Her father wasn't much for letting her out late on school nights, but that was something she would need, if she wanted to have a healthy relationsship with Damon.

She opened the small purse she'd brought, and while she tried to walk steady in the way-too-high heels she was wearing, she pulled out a map she'd made with Google Maps, showing the way from her new house, to the Salvatore brothers's.

When she was outside the door, she felt nervous for a moment. What if something went wrong? Then she shook her head, mentally slapping herself for being stupid. Of course nothing would go wrong, she'd planned it all out. She gathered all the confidence she could, then lifted one of her petite hands and knocked twice on the door.

5 seconds went by, and the door was opened. Stefan Salvatore was looking down at her, with a blank face.

"Who are you?" He asked, sounding as if he didn't really care about it anyways. Molly stared at him for a moment. He was gorgeous. Did she pick the wrong Salvatore after all? No, she had it all planned out, she couldn't change it now.

"I'm here to see Damon." She demanded, brushing past him as she entered the house. He followed her, turning his whole body to look at her.

"Oh." He just said, before closing the door. "He's upstairs..."

"Thank you, Stefan." She said politely, sending him a sweet smile. Well, if she was going to date Damon, it wouldn't hurt to stay good friends with his brother. She walked up the stair, going slowly to make sure she wouldn't trip in her heels. The youngest Salvatore was staring oddly after her, as she disappeared around the corner. She quickly found Damon's room, knocking two times before entering. He was one the bed, reading a book, wearing an open, black shirt which left his chest bare. He looked up as she entered, brows raising in a questioning way.

"Who are you?" He asked, as she entered the room fully. She put on her most seductive smile, making sure to stand in a position to make all her curves very visible.

"My name is Molly. I'm new in town." She said innocently, taking another step closer. Damon quickly got up from the bed, moving close to her, as if to inspect her properly.

"And, why are you in my room, if I may ask?" He continued, hiding his confusion. She tilted her head upwards, to meet his eyes, before batting her eyelashes in a very girlish way, and forming her mouth in a perfect "O".

"I just thought I'd pay the hottest vampire in town a small visit..." She purred, resting a hand on his bare chest. She spread her fingers out, caressing his skin softly as they stood for a while. Then Damon took a step back, removing himself from her touch, with a knowing smirk on his face.

"How old are you even? 14?" He chuckled, staring at the apparently shocked girl, who's hand was still outstretched in the air. She quickly gathered herself, and made a very childish "huh!" sound, before replying:

"I'm 16!" She snorted out, forgetting all about being sexy. That made his smile grow wider.

"I don't see that big of a difference." He said, smirking at her. She stomped once in the ground, and crossed her arms.

"That's not fair! Elena is 17, that's just one year older than me!" She complained. Damon raised a brow.

"Actually she's 18... But, how do you even know about her? About us?" He stepped closer, looking at the furious and obviously disappointed girl.

"I have my sources." She muttered, staring stubornly at him.

"So... Why did you come here?" Damon questioned, sitting back down on the bed.

"I came here to please you." Molly replied, once again trying to make her voice sexy, as she got the wrong idea when he'd gone back in the bed. The vampire, who'd once again picked up his book, looked over it, with an eyebrow raised. He snorted once. Actually, snorted.

"If you already knew about Elena, why would you think I'd be interested?" He said, before turning back to reading. Molly stopped dead in her tracks, confused.

"But... If you've already fallen for a human once, well, wouldn't it be possible for it to happen again?" She asked looking at him, with a longing stare. He returned her stare, looking as if she was stupid to even have thought something like that.

"So, you thought you'd come here, have hot sex with me, then I'd fall in love with you and we'd live happily?" He said, trying to surpress a smile at the idiot of a girl.

"Something like that." She shrugged, looking at him, as if she was expecting him to give in and go along with her plan. He chuckled darkly.

"Well, _Molly,_ nothing like that's gonna happen. I love Elena, I'm not interested in any one else, especially not a human girl, good as you may look. I think you should go home. You have the completely wrong idea." He went back to reading, and fully ignored the speechless girl standing in his room.

She stood for a while, not willing to believe her plan had failed. Eventually, she left, realizing there was not gonna happen anything more between them. She left the house, and went home, climbing in through the window and slipping back into bed, not even bothering to change her clothes.

What a bummer... That was not how it was supposed to go. She sighed to herself. Well, just because Damon doesn't want me, it doesn't mean they all don't, she thought to herself. And with that thought in mind, she started to work out a new plan, to get a vampire on the hook...

***********'

**TBC**

So, what did you think?  
Please leave a review - If it's too ridicoulous, I'll stop it here, but if you guys like it, I'll add some more scenes, with Molly, trying to hook up with our favorite TVD-guys :p  
Also, if you review, you can suggest who you want to be Molly's next prey, and I'll see if I can make it happen ^^

**Love, hugs, and sillyness from Chris**


End file.
